Mystic Soldiers: NIGHTSHADE
by D.J. Scott
Summary: Five Young adults are digging in the site of the fromer Mount. Olympous when they dis cover a temple belonging to the God Magic and power.


EPISODE I : COLORS OF THE NIGHT

In late summer 2007 while other people worked at jobs that they hate Dave Wells And Dan Backer are over seas digging for treasures. With them they have brought along a couple friends. Jess Arnold, Amanda Curry and Kyle Spencer. The team are digging in what they Believe is the site formally known as Mount. Olympus.

"Well folks lets call it a day, we've done well" Says Dave

"Yea Guys we aren't going to find any thing" Adds Dan

"Your right" replies Jess

"First One to the tents, is a rotten egg" implies Kyle

"Just Try and catch me" returns Amanda

Later that same night Jess and Dan sit out side in front of a roaring campfire. The two share memories of there childhood and think of what treasures they might find tomorrow. Dan goes in to his tent and brings out a CD player with the soundtrack from American Pie 4 Band Camp. He then puts the CD in and chooses the song "We're Not Alone Here" by Breaking Benjamin and lets it play. Dan And Jess stand up and step closer together "We Can't" Jess implies turning away. "What, We Can't Dance" returns Dan.

_Dan grabs Jess's hand as she starts to walk away, he then looks at here with a hurt look in his eyes. _

"_Dance with me Please?" Dan asks locking his eyes on to Jess. _

"_I can't" Jess replies "Why" adds Dan "Because" says Jess in a hurt voice "Because Why?" asks Dan. "Because, I' am scared" returns Jess "Scared Of What?" adds Dan "Of Kissing You"._

Dan Turns away and crawls in to his, Dave and Kyle's tent. The boy's tent is a ten man army canvas tent camouflage green with a zippered opening. He snuggles in to his sleeping bag and fall quickly of to sleep. Jess stays out side for a little while longer before she to heads to bed. Jess lays in bed crying herself to sleep.

The next morning the sun rose over the tarp covering the dig site. We find Dan and the gang digging and bushing frantically. As the sun gets higher in to the sky Jess walks over to a folding table and grabs a drink from a pink and white water bottle. Dave soon joins her as dose Amanda and even Kyle. Meanwhile Dan brushes off what he beehives is a door of some kind. As the other four get nice cool drinks Dan is sweating so bad that he removes his Green T-shirt.

"WOW" says Jess looking at Dan's built body. "What?" aks Amanda Jess turns Amanda's head in Dan's direction "WOW" replies Amanda.

"Hey, Dan come and take a break" says Dave waving his hand in the air. "ONE SECOND" replies Dan. Dan begins to walk away from his dig when he notices a lever sticking up out what looks like a marble slider. "I come back tomorrow" he says to him self as he continues to walk away.

"What did you find" asks Kyle in wonder. "I don't know yet" replies Dan. "But I'll find out tomorrow" he adds "What Do you guys want to do tonight" ask Jess "I want to go in to town" says Kyle. "I' am with him" returns Dave. "OK, Ok all those who what to go in to town raise your hand" adds Amanda. Dave, Kyle, Jess, Amanda and Dan raise there hands into the air. "So it is settled, we are going in to town" says Dan.

The group walk over to there brown Jeeps and hop in, next we hear the motors start. As Dan and Dave hit the gas up roars a huge cloud of dust. We find the group entering a small town on the left there is a sign that says "Welcome To Helix". As they drive by four pairs of eyes are seen lurking in the night sky. The town of Helix is a small pup town, there is a bar on either side. Like any other place in outer Greece the roads are sand and gravel.

"So, Who is going to be the Designated Driver tonight?" asks Jess "I will" adds Kyle "I don't think we will need one" returns Dan "Yea, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" implies Dave. "Ok, we'll only have one drink and maybe some dancing." injects Amanda.

The group get out of the Jeeps and head in side a pup named "Helix Hummer". Once in side they head to table for five and order. "I' ll take a beer" says Dan "Same here" adds Dave and Kyle. "We'll take two Gin and Tonic" adds Jess. "Coming right up" the waitress says walking away. The Helix Hummer is a very clean place and the service is very fast. The drinks are brought to them with in minutes, Dan takes a sip and then stands up he reaches his hand out to Jess for a dance. She takes it and they make there way out on to the dance floor. The DJ putts on "Back to Memphis" By Billy Ray Cyrus.

_As the song begins to play Dan grabs Jess and spins her in the middle of dance floor. Jess then side steps around Dan and grabs his hand and turns him to face her. He then lifts her above his head and slowly brings her back to her feet. As the song ends Dan picks Jess up in to his arms and the two share a very passionate kiss._

They walk back over to the table and pick up there drinks. Dan downs his beer and he orders another. "That was fun" implies Jess "yea it was, wasn't it" returns Dan. "What's with the kiss" asks Kyle. "Leave them alone" adds Dave "Wait... I have boyfriend back home I never should have oh no" says Jess before we see her run out of the bar. Dan runs out after her followed by Dave, Kyle. "We will be right back" Amanda says following the boys. The sky out side is a wonderful star lit blue velvet.

"JESS WAIT" yells Dan as he runs to catch her

"Dan, stay away" Jess replies

"HEY, WAIT UP" yells Dave and Kyle

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOP" yells Amanda

"we are all a team here we should not have to hide any thing" implies Dave. "He right, Jess, you know you have a boyfriend but you still kissed Dan"

"You have a boyfriend, Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, I Love You Dan Backer, and I just want you to know how much" adds Jess. "Lets just go in side a finish our drinks, we talk about his tomorrow" injects Amanda.

Sure enough the group heads back in to the pub and back to the table. As they return they spot two big men sitting at there table. The two men stand up and block the group from sitting down. "This is our table" Dave says "Oh yea, were are your names" one of the men reply. "we would like to sit down" implies Jess. "Shut up" the other man says. CRACK! Dan watches as the man slaps Jess in the mouth. "Big mistake Pal." says Dan "you want one too".

_The man swing his fist at Dan but Dan catches it and knees him in the gut. The man then uppercuts Dan in the jaw Dan spins and catches him in the mouth with a round house kick. The man falls to the ground bleeding from the mouth, he and his friend leave the bar running and stumbling. "Let's get out of here guys we need to get some sleep" Kyle says patting Dan on the back. Dan helps Jess up, Jess then hugs him and thanks him for helping her. "Thank you Dan, Matt would never had done that" "Your welcome" _

As the group leaves town we see those four pairs of eyes again transparent in the night sky. While they were in town a wind storm had brewed up at the groups camp fully uncovering Dan's Dig site. The door that Dan had discovered belonged to a ancient temple, made of gold and very rare marble stone. As the team arrive back at there camp they find all there equipment covered in sand.

"What the heck, happened here" exclaims Dan

"Holly dirt piles" says Kyle looking at all the sand covering the gear.

"Lets just go to bed guys we can clean this up tomorrow' explains Jess.

"Yea, Jess is right, it to late to start now" returns Amanda.

The boys almost immediately crawl in to there tent and fall fast to sleep. "Nighty, Night Girls" The boy inject. "Night Boys" reply the girls. Lat that night Dan has a dream that he is a rich man do to some thing he can't explain. In the dream the five of them are all wealthy, but they still find time to spend together. Also that night as the group lay sleeping in there tents a shadowy figure in all white enters the door to the temple Dan had discovered earlier.

The next morning after a big breakfast, Dan heads over to his dig site and finds the sand storm had uncovered a temple and the door was wide open. "Guys, Come quick" yells Dan. The others come running to find them selves in the shadow of a huge temple. "What is This" asks Dave "This is what I found yesterday" explains Dan "Well lets go in side" Kyle replies

The Group walks in side the huge golden doors and take a quick look around. The inside of the temple is very elegant, the walls are golden brick and the direct center on top of a pedestal there sits a box made of pure marble stone. As the group approached the box they were attacked by four skeleton warriors. "Guys we have to get to that box, so lets fight our way there" Dan Yells "Right" the others reply.

_Dan push kicks one and knocks it back wards a step, it then swings it's mace missing Dan by about an inch. Meanwhile Dave spears on taking it to the ground with huge force. Jess and Amanda team up as Jess kicks it in the face Amanda sweep kicks it's legs making it fall to the ground. All the while Kyle grabs the last one and drives it's face in to the ground with a reverse wheel kick. The warriors vanish in to thin air, and the box opens up. _"Guys, look" Dan says The group run up to the Box and stand over it suddenly they all feel like they are not alone.

As they turn around they become frightened at the site of a ghost dressed in a toga. "Who Are You?" Jess asks. "My name is Keaga, Im the former GOD energy. The box you stand by holds five stones each containing it own mystic energy. I have allowed you to find them because I have chosen you to become a immortal team of heroes known to one and all as the MYSTIC SOLDIERS: Nightshade. If you accept my offer you will be rewarded very handsomely for your work." "Why and How handsomely"

"My brother The God of mechanics was band to orbit the earth 100,000 years ago for mutiny and now he is going get his revenge by destroying the earth starting with a small town know as Napanee Ontario. And as for your Pay you all receive a cashable paycheck for $10,000,000 at the end of each calender month for as many years as you are MYSTIC SOLDIERS". "Napanee, that's our home count me in" says Dan "Us to" replies the others. "How do we transform" asks Kyle "All you do is shift you arm in words and call out you energy's name" "I can no longer help you I must cross over, Good luck and remember some secrets are better told then kept"

A few hours later we find our new heroes in there home town. A news bulletin, with Sprocket The GOD Of mechanics explaining his plan is seen town wide. He sends down his team of warriors know as the bot squad to show he is not fooling. The machines start destroying building and cars leaving the streets empty. Our heros who are watching the bulletin ready there transmorphers by shifting there arms inward. "Alright Guys Lets Do It" injects Dan.

"Green-shade" says Dan shifting his arm downward

"Pink-shade" says Jess shifting her arm downward

"Blue-shade" says Kyle shifting his arm downward

"Yellow-shade" says Amanda shifting her arm downward

"Red-shade" says Dave shifting his arm downward

"NO THEY'RE BACK" Yells Sprocket looking at the team of colorful suited heroes standing in the middle of the road. "We will get rid of them if it is the last thing we do" he then says to this servants.

"As long as we are here the earth will never be yours" implies The Soldiers in stereo. As all the people crowd the soldiers remove they're helmets and reveal who would be defending the town and world form Lord Sprockets hoards of evil monestrous machines and in the heat of moment the soldiers put they're hand over one another and lift them reciting the Phrase "GO! TEAM!"


End file.
